


Cookies

by IsilwenShadewind



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Chubby Hux, M/M, Modern AU, Mpreg, Pregnant Armitage Hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-08 06:47:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8834533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsilwenShadewind/pseuds/IsilwenShadewind
Summary: Hux bakes a bunch of cookies.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rex_Magnus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rex_Magnus/gifts), [BubbaKnowlton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubbaKnowlton/gifts).



> I had this idea floating around in my head and wanted to write it down before it left! Also, I haven't written anything in quite a while, so I apologize if it seems a little disjointed!
> 
>  
> 
> I also wrote it with Rex_Magnus and BubbaKnowlton in mind. Chatting with you two and reading your stories has helped with my stupid anxiety. So - thanks! <3

The smell of freshly baked cookies was strong in the festively decorated home. The sounds of humming and baking could be heard from the kitchen as Kylo made his way downstairs. Between his hormones and the Christmas Spirit finally catching up to him, Armitage was in a rather good mood.

 

When he made it to the kitchen, he had to smile at what he saw. His seven-month pregnant husband was waddling around the kitchen doing various cookie related things. Except the decorating; that was for when the kids got home from school. Ren stood there for several minutes, leaning against the doorway, before Hux noticed him.

 

“How long have you just been standing there?”  
“You’re wearing the sweater I got you.”, Kylo said with a grin while totally skirting the question.  
The sweater in question was what might be considered an “ugly sweater”. It was a large red number that had snowflakes, pine trees, and little foxes wearing Santa hats on it.  
“Yes, well it’s one of the few things that still fits me.”, Hux told him while placing a hand on the side of his swollen belly.  
“It looks good on you, Armie.”, Kylo said.  
He stepped up behind his husband and slid his large hands gently down the sides of Hux’s heavy belly. He paused long enough to fondle the rather sizable love handles that he loved so much. With this, and the other pregnancies, Hux had plumped up rather nicely.  
Hux grunted noncommittally, but leaned back into Kylo’s touch -nuzzling beneath his jawline.  
“You also look good pregnant.”, Kylo told him in a low voice as he nuzzled him back, all the while still gently rubbing the ginger’s belly.  
“Hmmm...If I recall, that’s what got us into this again. For the fourth time.”  
Kylo grinned seductively, took Hux by gently by the chin, and pulled him into a deep kiss.  
After a few moments, Hux broke it off with a breathless laugh. “Maybe later. The children will be home soon, remember?”  
Ren grunted, red-faced, in acknowledgement and forced himself to calm down.  
“So...so, how were the girls today?”, he asked as he placed his hands back onto his husband’s belly.  
Armitage smiled as he guided Kylo’s left hand with his own to a spot near the middle-front of his large stomach. Once he found what he was feeling for, a small bump that was probably an elbow, he began to answer the question.  
“This one has been an angel. She’s only moved to get comfortable or at my touch.”  
The baby in question moved slightly under her parents’ hands. Kylo smiled fondly. Hux then took their right hands to a spot low on the right side of his belly, almost to the underside.  
“This one however has been a little terror. She has done nothing but kick me, HARD, demanding attention. Usually while I was busy.”  
He looked up and over his shoulder at Kylo.  
“She is certainly her father’s daughter.”  
Hux smirked, but it quickly turned to a look of pain - both hands going to his belly as he hunched over.  
“Shit! Armie are you OK!?”  
Kylo’s face was a mask of concern as he loosely cradled his husband to steady him.  
Before answering Hux rubbed at the spot, hissed painfully, and slowly stood upright again.  
“Yes. I believe so.”, he sighed and rubbed his belly. “That would be your daughter demanding attention again. I wish she would stop doing that in the same spot, or altogether.”  
Kylo moved to stand in front of him; as he did so he looked the other over to try to make sure that he was indeed alright.  
“You should go rest for a while.”, he suggested after a moment. “You’ve been on your feet all day.”  
He reached up and brushed some of Hux’s coppery hair back into place, and then grinned.  
“Maybe that’s why she kept kicking you.”  
“You’re not funny, Ren. Besides there is a batch of cookies that needs to come out in a moment.”  
The ginger then started towards the oven; he didn’t get too far however.  
“I’ll take care of them. You need to sit.”

 

With one hand on a shoulder and the other on his lower back Kylo slowly guided Hux to the couch in the living room. Once there he gently eased him down onto it.  
“Are you comfortable? Do you need anything? A pillow for your back?”, Kylo asked as he fussed over his husband.  
“The pillow would be nice, thank you.”  
That accomplished, Kylo seated himself next to his husband. He then pushed his sweater up over his bump and began to gently rub small circles on it. As he did this, Hux rested his head on the back of the couch and tried to relax.  
“Is that helping any?”  
“Mmm, seems to have. I think she’s calmed down.” He sighed.  
Kylo smiled, then after a moment stopped rubbing Hux’s belly. This caused the other to open his eyes and lift his head.  
“Did you know you have a bunch of bruises over here?”, he asked referring mostly to the lower, right side of his belly.  
“Kylo, I can’t see anything past here.” He gestured to where his large belly began curve downwards.  
“Oh, right.”, came the somewhat sheepish reply. He placed a hand on the spot.  
“That is where she’s been kicking. I told you it was hard!”  
“Hopefully with you sitting down and resting, she’ll give you a break. At least they’re not both like that, right?”  
Armitage glared at him. “Do NOT even joke about that.”  
After a moment he pulled his sweater back down and leaned back into the couch with his eyes closed.  
“It sounds like the bus is here. Could you make sure that the kids make in safe?”, Hux muttered drowsily.  
By the time that Kylo got back inside with the children, Hux had fallen asleep. He smiled and had the kids go upstairs. Before he followed them, he pulled a blanket off of the back of the couch and covered his husband. Kylo then leaned over and placed a light kiss on his forehead.  
“I love you, Armie.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux has a moment with his youngest child.
> 
>  
> 
> Hopefully, this sounds OK, I suck at writing children.   
> Anyways, enjoy!

As Hux began to wake up, he slowly became aware of someone rubbing his belly in a gentle but clumsy fashion.   
He opened eyes to see Saria, their youngest, concentrating very hard as she rubbed his big belly.   
“Hi sweetheart, what are you doing?”, he asked in a sleepy voice as he shifted slightly to look at her better.  
“Daddy said your tummy hurt ‘cause of the babies.”, she explained. “I was trying to make you feel better.”   
He awkwardly reached over and tucked some of her unruly red hair behind an ear.  
“Oh thank you.”, he told her, genuinely touched.   
She smiled and hugged him, reaching around him as far as her little arms would go. He leaned to the side, reached over his large stomach and returned the gesture.   
It looked as though the child was still pretty concerned for her mother.   
“I'll be alright, Saria.”, he told her reassuringly.   
Almost as if to defy his statement, his lower back decided to twinge in a very painful fashion apparently not appreciating him moving around. He carefully shifted and tried to school his expression so as to not alarm his daughter. Like her mother, however, she was very observant.   
“Mama?”   
“I'm fine.”, he lied. His voice tight with pain.  
The little girl scrunched her face in disbelief and shook her head.   
Hux sighed and shifted carefully so that he could get a hand to his lower back.   
“It’s just my back, sweetie. I’ll be fine. I promise.”   
“Nuh-uh! Your tummy is hurting, and your back!”, she yelled, tears welling up in her brown eyes. “I want it to stop! I don’t want the babies to hurt you anymore!”  
Armitage wholly agreed with her; he was tired of being in pain. He couldn’t tell her that though, she wouldn’t understand.   
He removed his hand from his back, replaced it with the opposite one, and pulled Saria close.   
She sniffled and snuggled close into his side.  
“They aren’t doing it to be mean, sweetheart.”, he told her as he rubbed her back. “They're just getting big and are excited to see us.”  
She looked up at him and sniffled again.   
“I want to see them too.” She wiped at her tear stained face. “When?”  
“Not for two more months.”  
“That’s in forever!”, she said melodramatically. She was now mostly over her crying.  
Armitage chuckled at that. It sure felt like it sometimes.  
“They’ll be here before you know it.”  
Saria nodded, a thoughtful expression on her face. Then seeming like she had come to some conclusion, she twisted and scooted so that she could kneel next to Hux’s stomach. The little girl then placed both hands on the huge swell in front of her.  
“You be nice to mommy. I want to see you, but you just have to wait.”, she told his belly in a stern voice.   
Smiling fondly, Hux hugged Saria close. Even though she was currently their youngest child, she was going to make an excellent big sister to the twins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, feel free to chat with me over on Tumblr on either my main blog @isilwenshadewind or my Kylux one   
> @kylux-trashpile

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to chat with me over on Tumblr on either my main blog @isilwenshadewind or my Kylux one  
> @kylux-trashpile


End file.
